deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 5 Battle 8 Viking vs Persian Immortal
A Viking, '''brutal barbarian who's raids made them one of the most famous warriors of history! A '''Persian Immortal, the highly trained commando who was the backbone of one of the strongest empires in history! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Viking History= The term Viking refers to the pagan Norse people of Scandanavia from about the eighth to the eleventh centuries, including present day Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. The Vikings were a warlike, seafaring culture, making frequent raids of Britain, France, and other European countries, and even going as far as Russia and Italy. The Vikings were also known as explorers, traders, and mercenaries. Vikings settled areas including parts of Britain, Normandy, Iceland, Greenland, and even had a brief presence in North America at L'Anse Aux Meadows, Newfoundland. Viking mercenaries were known to work for the Byzantines and Viking traders were known to have traded in markets in the Middle East. For a period of time, the Vikings even conquered and ruled part of Britain, known as the Danelaw, in the 800s and 900s AD. |-| Short range= Broadsword *36 inches long. *Weights 3 pounds. *Double edged. *Steel blade. |-| Medium range= Great Axe *5 feet long. *Weights 7 pounds. *Wooden handle with steel head. |-| Long range= Throwing Spear *7 feet long. *Weights 6 pounds. *Wood shaft with steel head. |-| Special= Shield *3' in diameter. *Weights 6 pounds. *Wood with iron boss. Persian Immortal History= The Persian Immortals was an elite force of warriors who were designated as the empire's guard-force and standing army. The term "immortal" was given to these warriors by Greek historian Herodotus. The group was composed of 10,000 soldiers. Any Immortal that was inflicted with sickness, injury, or was killed would be replaced immediately. The warriors helped spearhead the Persian conquest and expand the Empire's borders. They were armed with the typical weaponry of an Achaemenid soldier: spears, daggers, swords, bow and arrow, or clubs. Their armor was made up of bronze-iron scales and the Immortals were issued with a wicker shield. The fighting force died out after the collapse Achaemenid Empire. |-| Short range= Acinaces *18 inches long. *Double edged. |-| Medium range= Persian Spear *6.5 feet long. *Weights 5.5 pounds. *Made of wood and iron. |-| Long range= Persian bow *4 feet long. *Arrow is 2.5 feet long. *Made of wood, horn, iron, and feathers. |-| Special= Sagaris *30 inches long. *Weights 2 pounds. *Made of iron and wood. X-factors Voting Information The battle will be a 1 on 1 and will take place in a grassy field. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends July 2nd, 2013. Battle The sun shines upon the grasslands, upon the bodies, upon the death. The lone Persian Immortal struts carnage, disgusted by all the mutilated bodies. What kind of barbarian would attack like this? The Immortal bent down and examined one corpse. “He’s Persian…” the Immortal thought to himself. The Immortal turned the body, and revealed the man’s throat was cut, blood slowly dripping out of the wound. The Immortal looked down, disappointed. Suddenly he heard a rustling to his left, making him instinctively draw his bow. The Viking entered the clearing, spear in one hand, axe in the other. Both of the weapons were bloodied. The Immortal readied an arrow and took aim at the barbarian. The shot flew through the air and hit the Viking’s shoulder. The Viking threw down his axe and furiously tore out the arrow, which barely penetrated his chainmail. The Immortal reached for another arrow when unexpectedly the Viking hurled his spear, which slammed into the Immortal. The Immortal fell to the ground, but quickly recovered .Scales were missing from his armor and his bow was broken in two. The Viking also began to close in with his great axe in his hands. The Immortal lifted a spear from the fallen soldier next to him as the Viking charged. The Immortal thrusted at the Viking, who stepped back to avoid the thrust and tried to slam his great axe upon the Immortal’s head. The Immortal thought otherwise, and stepped to the side, avoiding the blow. The Persian smacked the Viking with the blunt end of his spear, and then slashed at his hand, breaking the pole of the axe. The Viking shoved the Immortal back and unsheathed his longsword. The Immortal thrusted at the Viking, who dodged and split the weapon in two with a slash. The Immortal, wielding his broken spear like a club, smashed the Viking’s head with it. The Viking’s helmet protected him for the most part, only it didn’t defend him from the ringing of the helmet upon being attacked. The Viking recovered and saw the Immortal had retreated to a broken down chariot. The Viking pursued, but not before snatching a shield from a defeated warrior. The Immortal exited the chariot with a sagaris in one hand and his Acinaces in the other. The Viking charged, trying to ram the Persian with his shield. However his plan backfired and the Immortal slammed his sagaris, piercing the shield and going partially into the Viking’s hand. The Viking roared in pain and kicked the Immortal, making him lose his grip on the axe. The Viking slammed his sword into the ground, removed the sagaris and the shield from his arm, rearmed with his sword and charged at the Persian. The Viking swung high, but the Immortal parried and counter slashed, skimming the Viking’s cheek. The Viking thrusted at the Immortal’s chest, damaging the scales even more. The Immortal responded by quickly thrusting his own sword into the Viking’s throat. The Persian tore out his sword and watched as the Viking crumbled to the ground, defeated. Simulator's Results Expert's Opinion The Viking is a tough fighter, however the Immortal's superior ranged weaponry alongside better training gave him a victory. The Viking was mainly restricted to close range fighting, which hindered him. The Persian Immortal is the deadliest warrior. Category:Blog posts